


One Last Chance

by always_low_battery



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Panic Attacks, Team Bonding, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_low_battery/pseuds/always_low_battery
Summary: Veronica wished for a second chance. She got one.Apparently her victims got one, too.AkaThe "sent back in time to fix shit" trope but Heather C, Kurt, and Ram remember
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Heather Duke & Heather McNamara, Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Kurt Kelly & Ram Sweeney, Kurt Kelly & Veronica Sawyer & Ram Sweeney
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	1. Set Back

The last thing Veronica Sawyer expected to happen when the bomb JD held detonated was to wake up in her bed, gasping for air. But here she was, her usual pre-Heathers scarf tossed over her desk chair were her diary sat, closed with her iconic pen sitting stop it. She had to blink a few times to grasp the situation entirely.

Her alarm beeped, signaling that it was now 6:15. Veronica stared at the wall, processing everything that had happened. That couldn't possibly have been a dream, could it? But she was here, in her room, not at a pep rally with her psychotic ex-boyfriend running into an open field with a bomb in his hands. With cautious steps, Veronica slid out of bed and walked over to where her diary sat.

She grabbed the pen from the cover and flipped through the entries. July 30th, August 23rd, August 29th, and then it was blank. Nothing beyond August.

September 1st was missing.

Veronica's breath hitched. What was going on? She slammed the diary closed and stumbled back a little bit. Shaky legs took her back to her bed, where she sat down. She ran two trembling hands through her hair. _Holy shit, was that a dream? Oh my God, is Heather alive?_

She paused.

_Is JD alive?_

A couple of short knocks against her door rip Veronica from her thoughts. "Honey, you're going to be late to your first day of Senior year!" Her mother called.

"Ok!" Veronica called out numbly, still racked with disbelief. It took her a while for her to stand up, and when she did, she was on autopilot. With quick movements, Veronica donned some clothes she assembled from her closet and flung her diary into her backpack. The brunette was in the kitchen before she even knew it.

"Hi, honey!" Her mother greeted as she placed a plate of eggs on the dining room table. Veronica slowly slid into her seat and nabbed the fork next to her plate. She hungrily dug into her eggs, which surprised her because she didn't feel that hungry. 

"Have fun, Veronica! You're going to have a great year!" Her mother called from the kitchen. Veronica gave a noise of agreement, mouth still full, as she stood up to bus her dish.

Her father mumbled something under his breath as the light blue-clad teen placed her plate and silverware in the sink. 

Leaving the kitchen with a half-hearted "See you tonight!", Veronica steadied herself on the outside door frame.

Was it a dream? Did she really compact a whole month's worth of chaos and bloodshed into a couple of hours' worth of sleep?

Was that even possible?

Forget it; she had the time before she got to school to think it over.

*****

The last thing Kurt expected when that psycho ran onto the football field was to come back to life. At least, he thought he did. Did Kurt ever really die? He thought to ask Ram when he left the house earlier that day, but his car was already out of the driveway, which was weird because they usually carpooled. Kurt didn't mind; he had a car of his own, but it was still strange.

Even stranger was when he saw Ram in the school hallways. Well, the strange part was when he did a total 180 when he saw Kurt. 

With Kurt still questioning his own sanity while somewhat wandering around campus before the first bell, he ran into Veronica. Not literally, of course, but he did catch sight of her in a partially-empty hallway.

She looked, off. Not like she did the first time September 1st, 1989 rolled around, or, at least Kurt's first September 1st, 1989. Although he didn't pay much attention to her until after she had her whole makeover with the Heathers, he trusted his instinct.

His instinct led him to grab her by the collar and yank her into a supply closet when no one was looking. "What the hell, Kurt?!" She yelled before Kurt's hand muffled her voice.

"Shut up!" He growled, locking the door behind him. Veronica's eyes widened. He suddenly realized how bad this situation must have felt for her. "I'm not going to try and fuck you or anything, God!"

Veronica lost some of the tension she had, but she still retained the previous stress. "Look, I'm not crazy, am I? Because I remember you and your fuckboy buddy shooting me and going around doing jack-shit around the school. Trenchcoat kid was real, wasn't he?" Kurt demanded. His voice chipped away at the end and his demeanor completely melted away.

Veronica tapped at his hand and he realized he was still covering her mouth. Kurt quickly pulled it away and mumbled a short apology. 

"Y-you remember too?" She whispered.

"Uh, of course, I do? Why else would I talk to you?"

Veronica scowled before straightening her scarf "Does Ram remember, too?"

"I dunno. The dude's been avoiding me the whole morning." Kurt admitted somewhat sheepishly.

Sawyer cocked an eyebrow. "Have you tried to talk to him?"

"Sort of, I guess. He just kept walking the other way in the hallways." 

Veronica nodded slowly. That made sense. Kurt and Ram were practically attached at the hip, their spending more than thirty minutes apart was far beyond abnormal.

"Y'know, I love closet talks and all, but we should probably get back into the hallway before people start spreading rumors." 

Kurt blankly nodded and unlocked the door before slipping back out into the hallway. Veronica lingered behind for a minute or two to not appear too suspicious. 

When the brunette left the closet, the hallway was deserted, and almost silent. Almost.

A deadly click of killer heels echoed in the hallway. Veronica didn't even need to turn around to predict the red that would flood her senses. When she did, she was surprised to find two figures.

Heather Chandler was currently dragging Ram by the collar, the formerly mentioned linebacker hunched over and struggling to keep up. "Veronica! We are going to have a talk!"


	2. A Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets together

Akin to everyone else caught up in JD's homicidal tendencies, Ram woke up in his bed when the bomb exploded. How and why: he didn't care. The only things he cared about was that 1. his forever-boner he was cursed with upon death was now gone and 2. he was finally wearing more than his briefs and socks; albeit the only extra garment was a white tank top. 

His bedside clock read 6:17, but he knew it was two minutes ahead. Ram's alarm was due to go off in five minutes, so staying in bed at this point seemed moot. 

The mattress underneath the start linebacker shifted obnoxiously as he stood up. He slowly shucked his nightwear and replaced it with his usual day-to-day attire. Before he left the room, he made sure to kick a stray nude mag underneath his bed just in case his little brother tapped into the old habit of looking around his room.

Ram half-walked half-skipped down the hall towards the kitchen, only bothering to grab an apple from the fruit bowl before donning his backpack. He grunted acknowledgment to his younger brother, who was currently sitting on the couch, reading a book that was surely too complex for Ram to understand.

Ram was out the door and headed to Kurt's before he knew it, but when he reached the neighboring house, he paused. Despite the interactions Sawyer and Chandler saw after their demise in the cemetery, the afterlife of the pair was suboptimal. In fact, it was incredibly awkward. Many conversations were more silence and awkward shuffling than actual words. Would Kurt really appreciate being brought back to life just to spend more probably-uncomfortable interplays with his maybe-not-anymore bro?

Backpedaling towards his slightly-beat van, Ram quickly hopped inside and pulled out of his driveway. 

Out of habit, he continually glanced towards the passenger seat behind him, frustration building each and every time. Fuck that Jesse James knockoff. 

Ram carelessly pulled into the school lot, his informally reserved parking spot open, as per usual. Several students briskly glanced over to him when he shut his car door, and many more let their gaze linger when they realized Kurt was not with him.

The doors swung open as he pushed his way through the Westerburg crowd. He would have gotten to his locker faster had he not taken a detour. Kurt was in the hallway, and he really did not want to deal with that at the moment.

When he rounded the corner to a different hallway, his letterman got caught. Well, more like someone caught his letterman. Heather Chandler was behind him, a miffed expression resting on her face. "Come on, numbnuts, we're going to go figure out what the fuck is going on."

*****

Ram, in an incredibly Ram-like fashion, blankly stared at Heather. _Fucking dumbass._

"For God's sake, Ram, how idiotic can you be?! We were dead, and now we're not. How are you not questioning everything that has ever happened?"

Ram blinked before shouting out in an epiphany. "Oh!"

Heather rolled her eyes and hooked her index finger on Ram's collar. The boy stumbled as she relentlessly dragged him across the school. She needed to find Veronica, Kurt, or, better yet, the two of them together. 

When Heather was just about to give up and resign to her first-hour class, she saw Veronica slip out of one of the janitor closets. "Veronica!" she called. "We are going to have a talk!"

The formerly mentioned girl froze and turned back towards Chandler. "So, I'm guessing you remember too?" She joked, a shy grin creeping up on her face. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen Kurt?" Heather, more or less, demanded. Veronica gave a quick nod.

"He told me he remembers, too. I think he went towards Mr. Huck's room." The blue-clad girl offered, pointing towards the history class. Chandler sighed.

"Find him and meet me in the courtyard."

Veronica blinked. "Right now? But I have first hour!"

Heather released Ram from her grip, the latter immediately straightening out his posture. Using her now-unoccupied finger, Heather jabbed a finger at Veronica. "Listen here and listen carefully. We have a problem on our hands, and we don't have a lot of time to deal with it."

Ram, who was currently leaning against the wall, pipped up. "What problem?"

"JD." Veronica breathed, the realization dawning on her.

"But he died!" 

"And so did we, Ram, but we are very much alive right now." Heather snapped.

Veronica nervously bounced on the balls of her feet as Heather started to march down the hallway in search of Kurt. "But JD ran onto the football field with the bomb, do you really think he would try all of this again?"

Heather shot a glare back at Veronica, one that Ram tried and failed to replicate. "There's always the chance that he could, and I am not taking it." Veronica sighed and looked down at her feet. "So, we have three weeks to prepare before Jesse James returns with guns that may or may not be blazing."

The group paused when they saw a particular quarterback leaning against a row of lockers. "Kurt, get your ass over here! We're skipping class today!"

*****

The four teens sat at a table in the school courtyard. A shady tree neatly hid them from the sight of the classes that were currently taking place. Heather was the first to speak. "So, how are we going not die to trenchcoat?"

"Y'know, this whole conversation would be aided if we acted like JD is an actual person and not this lethal force." Veronica budded in. Heather shot her a glare, and she looked away.

Kurt tapped his fingers against the blue-painted metal of the table. "What if we, like, tricked him? Y'know, act like we don't remember and then BAM, get him arrested?" The quarterback explained, clapping his hands together for exaggerated effect.

"Kurt, for once in your life, you actually have a good idea." Heather sarcastically praised. Ram and Kurt gave each other lopsided smiles.

"So we just have to plan out an elaborate scheme that is safe enough so that no one dies but is dangerous enough so that my ex gets arrested. Sounds _so_ easy." Veronica remarked.

"Well, it's going to take all of the three weeks we have to plan it." The red-nailed girl explained. "We're going to have to meet somehow, as dreadful as that is. We can cover it up as a group project." The rest of the group nodded in agreement. "First meeting: tonight at my place, five o'clock sharp."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC Chandler? Sounds like my writing :D


End file.
